The present invention relates generally to a cable, and more particularly to a cable connector.
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a prior art cable connector is made of a copper material and is provided with a plastic connector 10, as shown in FIG. 1. The size of the inner diameter or the outer diameter of the connector is not allowed to have a great error. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the prior art cable connector has a conductive main body 11 which is provided in two sides with a plate clamping portion 12 of a recessed construction. Located between the two plate clamping portions is a clamping area 13 for clamping a cable 14 which is inserted into the conductive main body 11. The clamping strength provided by the two clamping portions 12 is insufficient.
As shown in FIG. 4, another prior art cable connector is different from the precedent prior art cable connector in design in that the former has a conductive main body 20 which is provided at the opening end with two extension arms 21 extending into the conductive main body in such a manner that the curved segment is provided with a protruded section 22 extending toward the axial center of the conductive main body, thereby resulting in formation of a clamping area 23 located between the two protruded sections for clamping the cable which is inserted thereinto. In light of the outer diameter of the product being fixed, the cable can not be easily inserted. If the cable is forced into the main body, the protruded sections 22 are susceptible to permanent deformation, thereby resulting in loss of clamping capability of the two protruded sections in relation to the clamping area 23.
As shown in FIG. 5, the first prior art cable connector is improved in such a fashion that the outer diameter of the conductive main body 30 is provided with two slits 31 parallel to the axial direction of the conductive main body so as to enable the outer diameter to expand at the time when the cable is inserted, thereby minimizing the likelihood of deformation of the two protruded sections 22. However, when the cable is inserted, the outer diameter of the conductive main body 30 is considerably enlarged to the extent that the conductive main body can no longer be fitted into the plastic connector. The plastic connector must be enlarged at an extra cost.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cable connector which is free of the drawbacks of the prior art cable connectors described above.
The cable connector of the present invention comprises a hollow conductive main body of a cylindrical construction and having an open end via which a cable end is put through to be connected to the connector. The open end is provided with at least two extension arms extending therefrom such that the extension arms are folded in reverse into the conductive main body. The segment that is folded is provided with a protruded section extending toward the axial center of the conductive main body, thereby resulting in formation of a clamping area located between the two protruded sections. The conductive main body is provided with two slits penetrating the wall of the conductive main body and corresponding in location to the ends of the two extension arms. The conductive main body is provided with two pliable and movable plate portions which are respectively enclosed by the shapes of the two slits.